


The Secrets We Keep

by Meatball



Category: Free!
Genre: Accidental Haikyuu!! References, Also Nagisa, Alternate Universe - Crack, But also porn without plot, Crack, Fluff and Crack, I mean -- it's not Commissioner Matsuoka or anything, I swear to Jeebus, Kisumi is an enabler, M/M, Porn With Plot, So is Rei, Violence, cheesy pet names, notBatman!AU, really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball/pseuds/Meatball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Annual Christmas Gala and Charity Auction has been one of the most anticipated events in Tokei in the last decade, more so since its impact has become more noticeable in recent years. Tonight’s guests include Tokei’s most illustrious, and even a couple of Hollywood’s own. Not bad for the old dump the city used to be. </p><p>There are several works of art up for tonight’s auction, but the centerpiece — one of Haru’s oldest and most private works — is set up as bait for a slippery cat burglar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secrets We Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybeillride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeillride/gifts).



> I hope you don't hate this (me) in the morning for doing this to you, Ms. Ride. I love you.

The main lights of Tokei Public Library’s Sakura Gardens are dimmed to almost nothing, but blue-tinted recessed lights along the planters give the space an otherworldly glow, as if moonlight reflected on a lake. Small bulbs peek out between leaves and branches while tiny fiber optic lights dot the air between the guests and the paneled glass dome, giving the illusion of fireflies all around. Rin feels like he’s standing inside a fantasy story come to life and any minute now, a woman is going to come out of that fountain in the middle of the room with a sword and his destiny.

Matsuoka Rin stands casually by the main doors and runs both hands down the front of his torso, flattening the lapels of his tuxedo. He adjusts his bowtie while his keen eyes observe the attendees as they enter and mingle. One would think he’d be used to the lavish displays by now but Rin figures that that will probably never be the case. Still, Yamazaki Sousuke _knows_ how to throw a party and tonight’s celebration probably tops all the ones he’s held before now.

The Annual Christmas Gala and Charity Auction has been one of the most anticipated events in Tokei in the last decade, more so since its impact has become more noticeable in recent years. Tonight’s guests include Tokei’s most illustrious, and even a couple of Hollywood’s own. Not bad for the old dump the city used to be.

“How’s your end, Makoto?” Rin speaks into the subvocal mic embedded in his collar.

“Nothing unusual,” comes a soft but authoritative voice through his earpiece. “Same old folks that come to these things.”

“Alright. Keep me posted.”

Makoto chuckles on the other end. “Enjoy your party, Boss-man,” he teases.

“That’s ‘Boss-man-sama’ to _you,_ Tachibana,” Rin snarks back, a trace of a smirk on his lips. “I’ve got half a mind to demote you.”

“Roger that, Boss-man- _sama,_ ” he cracks right back. “I’ll have the paperwork ready first thing on Monday.” Rin can practically see the grin on Makoto’s face. “Oh, by the way, don’t mess up your tux or I’ll never hear the end of it from Gou. Out.”

A tiny smirk tugs at a corner of Rin’s mouth as he shakes his head. He’s getting Makoto back for that sass. Rin looks back toward the door in time to see Yamazaki approach.

“Superintendent General,” Yamazaki greets him with a bright smile as he enters the room. Rin runs his eyes over the evening’s host, dressed sharply in a tailored tuxedo that hints at the meticulously trained muscles underneath. Broad shoulders, sharp angles, friendly-yet-devilish half-smile, and piercing bluish-green eyes never fail to hold him in awe, despite all the years they’ve known each other. Rarely does anyone match Yamazaki Sousuke’s formidable demeanor, even among the most powerful of the powerfuls in the city, a good number of whom are in this very atrium.

Which is probably why he married someone who did.

It was a sad, sad day in Tokei City when Yamazaki Sousuke, once the city’s most eligible — and sought after — bachelor, announced a few years back that he and his longtime boyfriend, Nanase Haruka — Haru, if you please —, had had a small, private wedding over a weekend getaway. Literal mourners gathered in front of the Yamazaki conglomerate headquarters that same day to say their last goodbyes to any hopes they might have had of being the next conquest of Tokei’s most notorious billionaire playboy.

Haru had his share of distraught admirers too, albeit a smaller group than Sousuke’s, who gathered outside his studio in Kamino and consoled themselves. Haru had never been known to gallivant like his now-husband used to, but followers of the somewhat eccentric artist fantasized nonetheless. And no wonder. Haru himself could easily be described as beautiful: smaller than Sousuke but still possessing the fine lines of firm, lean muscle. He is lithe and dignified, the angles of his face delicate, with blue eyes as intense as his husband’s. And despite his slighter frame and more subdued disposition, he has an ethereal aura that rivals Sousuke’s solid, commanding presence.

Alone, they each could turn heads in a room. Together, they could have the whole city captivated.

“Yamazaki-san,” Rin tips his head in greeting, eyes taking in the activities across the ballroom even as they are fixed on Sousuke. This is no time to be starstruck. Rin may be a guest at this charity shindig, but he’s also on the job. He didn’t earn the city’s top law enforcement position at his age for nothing. A wide, sharp-toothed grin flashes across Rin’s face and he aims it at Sousuke and Haru, who approaches behind Sousuke. “Nanase-san,” he greets, offering his hand to each man, who shake it in turn. “Boy, you two have outdone yourselves this year, huh?” he says, perhaps a touch too loud.

“Have we, Matsuoka-san?” Sousuke responds innocently, formally, but matching the boisterous tone of Rin’s question. He leads Rin and Haru from the entrance and toward their table at the front of the room. “I suppose you might be right about that,” he continues, answering his own question and going into his fundraiser spiel. “But this event is important, Keishi-sōkan, as you know. The proceeds of this auction will be split between the city’s shelters, the Tokei Arts and Education Initiative and the Children’s Medical Center at the University.”

“Of course! Of course, Yamazaki-san!” Rin laughs heartily. “And I’m so glad someone like you is giving back to the rest of us this way. I’m just commenting on how beautiful this venue is, that’s all.” He turns to Haru. “I understand you designed it, Nanase-san.”

Haru turns his gaze to Sousuke, who answers. “He did! Designed this place _and_ watched over its completion.” Sousuke takes Haru’s hand and squeezes it affectionately. Rin doesn’t miss the look that passes between the two. _Boy, these two got it_ bad, he muses, smiling to himself. _Good for them, I guess._

“Well, then, congratulations, Nanase-san. Sakura Gardens is a work of art.”

Haru smiles and nods in acknowledgement. “Thank you, Matsuoka-san,” he says quietly.

“Did you have a hand decorating tonight, too?”

“Hm,” Haru nods again, fixing a warm smile on Rin. “You like it?”  
  
“I do! Feels like…,” RIn considers for a moment. “Magic. It’s like there’s magic in this space.”

Sousuke grins at him. “I didn’t realize you were such a romantic, Superintendent General,” he teases.

“Oh, I’m just full of surprises, Yamazaki-san,” Rin quips, eyes alight. “Remind me to tell you about the time I got in trouble for covering a pool in sakura blossoms.”

They reach for drinks from a passing server as they approach the head table, laughing over Rin’s adventures as a competitive high school and collegiate swimmer. It’s something that he and Haru had bonded over since the early days, when Rin was still a newbie detective investigating a recent string of art burglaries.

It’s quieter at the head table, less crowded. Sousuke and Rin lower their voices, dropping the banter but keeping their social faces on for anyone watching.

“Everything’s set up, Sousuke,” Rin says quietly, taking a sip of his wine. “You sure about this? Little risky leaving everything out in the open.”

“Yeah, we’re sure.”

Rin looks from one man to the other, slightly amazed that they would so easily _volunteer_ to use their prized — and priceless — possessions as bait, yet understanding why they would. _I’m being selfish here, Rin,_ Sousuke had told him when he proposed the arrangement. _I’m doing this for Haru as much as I am for the city. Maybe more for Haru._

Rin lets his gaze linger on Haru, whose poker face doesn’t quite reach his own eyes. This close, Rin can see that he’s as excited about this as his husband is, as he should be. Kuroneko has been stealing his works since before the name Nanase Haruka even made waves in the art world.

 _In a morbid kind of way,_ Rin thinks to himself, _Haru might actually owe some of the rise in his popularity to Kuroneko._ After all, it was the inclusion of one of Haru’s pieces in Kuroneko’s haul that put his name out to the public.

There are several works up for tonight’s auction, but the centerpiece — one of Haru’s oldest and most private works — is not actually up for bid, but is already promised to the Medical Center, along with a hundred twenty million-yen donation. Its unveiling tonight will be its first public viewing.

The work is actually a series. A whole scene painted over a large, nine-canvas grid, each a detailed section of a fantastic underwater scene, complete with preternatural lighting presumably coming from the surface, the remains of a sunken city, the hint of an actual undersea civilization in the distance, all among hundreds of ocean flora and fauna in an endless array of colors. The center canvas is supposedly Sousuke’s favorite, depicting a large, shadowy fish — a whale shark, Haru had explained — and a merman.

It’s also their bait.

 

* * *

 

_My dearest Sou-chan,_

_May I say that I am simply_ tickled _that you would invite me to join you and your lovely Haru-chan for your little Christmas charity auction. I gladly accept!_

_I’m afraid I will have to come fashionably late. I’m sure you understand, but I don’t doubt that you will have prepped an audience for me. Looking forward to my big catch._

_xoxo_

_Your little kitten  =^.^=_

 

Rin looks at the note once more, not that it’s changed since the first hundred or so times he’d read it before, and shakes his head. The corners of his mouth lift just a smidge into a wry smile. “He’s gotten pretty confident, hasn’t he, inviting himself and announcing his intent these last few times?” Rin muses.

Sousuke and Haru flank him, reading over his shoulder. Sousuke takes a sip of his his whisky and nods. Haru is content to stare at the note quietly. “He knew he was ‘invited’ the second we announced an art auction, especially one that featured Haru’s work,” Sousuke says definitively.

“I can see why he’s gotten so daring, though,” he continues. “Really, he’s just about the only one of the big guys that Major Crimes hasn’t cornered.” Rin winces at the truth of it all. “No offense, Rin,” Sousuke apologizes.

“Ah, no, no. No worries,” Rin assures him, running his fingers through his short, burgundy pompadour, leaving it slightly mussed. “You’re right about that. Can’t deny it.” He takes a deep breath and stows the note, secured in a plastic evidence bag, in his tuxedo jacket. “That cat has been a lot of trouble all these years, for sure. I gotta tell you, though,” he lowers his voice to barely a whisper, “I’m just glad he’s not killing people. Or threatening to.” He pauses, memories of The Bad Years flashing through his mind, when kidnap, torture, extortion, and murder were more commonplace. The norm, even. Rin presses his lips together, regretful that he couldn't do more, sooner, but thankful that those dark days are behind them.

Kuroneko, to his credit, has never subscribed to such violence, even to escape arrest. He did just enough to render his pursuers unable to follow him, then the agile cat hops from one rooftop to another and, living up to his namesake, disappears into the night with nary a trace.

Even Karasu Tengu, the Raven himself, has been unable to keep up with the slippery burglar. Impressive, given that Karasu has more than enough equipment and gadgetry to track the elusive Cat. Yet despite the help they have been in dropping the city’s crime rate over the last several years, neither the Raven’s investigative talents nor his gadgets have been effective against Kitten-chan.

The thief himself is a weird cat, so to speak. Rin has a hunch that Kuroneko derives pleasure from simply _having_ the pieces he’s stolen, if only for a short time. It’s weird but then again, the art thief’s acquisitions have always ended up back in the possession of their original owners, undamaged, packaged carefully, and sometimes even gift-wrapped, within a few weeks after they are stolen. Karasu has never claimed to recover the stolen works himself so Rin can only assume that the thief himself is the one sending them back.

Rin has also long suspected that the Kuroneko is in it for the thrill — of the heist, of the chase, of the attention. The challenge. His first burglaries were typical, if one can call them that. Standard breaking and entering. But those grew into something else along the way, after the first time he almost got caught.

The chase between The Cat and The Raven was all over the local news and social media long after The Cat had gotten away. Karasu remained as enigmatic and shadowy as ever, but Kuroneko took a different tack. He _announced_ his next job — to the media, at that — ensuring their presence as well as that of the police and Karasu Tengu. He’s shrewd, and proved as much that night and many more thereafter, easily defeating the traps set for him, even the ones by the city’s dark guardian.

Of course, Rin has no real proof of any of this, especially without catching the Black Cat himself.

With more grievous crimes plaguing the city, Kuroneko eventually became less of a priority during the rough years. When the rich, whose property was getting pilfered, started complaining, it was Yamazaki who’d talked his peers down, pointing out that violent crimes _should_ get the primary resources _and_ that The Cat’s heists would resolve themselves on their own anyway. Besides, he’d added, Kuroneko had stolen _plenty_ of Haru’s works too, but they’d all come back eventually.

While Rin agreed with the sentiment then, he still doesn’t like the idea of some random whack job just going around breaking in and stealing as he pleases, even if he gives the items back. Even if he’d never actually been violent. Even if he’s slowed down over the years. He’d already given that pass to Karasu, and at least _he_ helped put the bad guys away.

With Yamazaki’s and Nanase’s help, he’s catching that cat _tonight_.

Sousuke hums his agreement. “Me too, Rin. Maybe that’s why I’m letting him crash the party.” He chuckles, taking another sip from his glass. “Don’t worry. We’ll catch that cat tonight.” His expression changes to something more predatory.

 _Ah, there it is,_ Rin smiles to himself. _The face of a billion-dollar success story. Business time._

Sousuke turns his gaze to the head of the Tokei Metropolitan Police Department, his eyes sparkling with anticipation. “Are you ready?”

Rin can't help but grin at Sousuke, excited himself. “Tachibana’s got the lead on this one. He’s got guys posted at every possible exit, up here and downstairs,” he briefs the couple quietly, still wary of outside ears. “Choppers are ready to go whenever. We’ve tested and retested the security measures Ryuugazaki put in to protect the displays, including the traps. Everything’s good to go.”

 

* * *

 

“That’s not my painting.”

Haru’s voice cuts through the applause. The audience is stunned to silence.

“What?” A surprised Sousuke turns from the audience and looks at the wall behind him. Whispered “What’s going ons” and What happeneds” start to rise from the small crowd.

“What?” Rin echoes, confused, hopping up the small stage from his place at the bottom of the steps. The set on the wall looks as it did when he’d checked it earlier. Still nine canvases. Still in a grid. Still the same scenes. Still—

Rin squints and notices the difference just as Haru speaks again.

“The center one. It’s wrong.”

Occupying the center spot in the grid is a painting that looks very similar to the one that Rin had seen earlier. It still shows a merman and a large fish, but they are positioned differently.

“Makoto,” Rin calls through his mic. Tachibana’s corresponding “Roger,” comes through immediately, and all possible exits are immediately occupied and/or closed by the police officers posted at each one. Rin grabs the onstage mic as the murmurs from the audience rise in volume and the beginnings of panic start to set in.

“Ladies and gentlemen, my apologies. It appears our friend Kuroneko has been by to visit. If you would please, remain where you are, it will help us resolve this as quick—,”

A “ _shit!_ ” and a sharp hiss interrupt his announcement. Rin turns around in time to see Sousuke’s eyes roll to the back of his head and his body crumple into a heap in front of the painting. Rin runs and kneels over Sousuke to check him out. _Breathing. Good. Pulse okay. Asleep?_  He looks up at the fake, hanging askew on the wall above him, a small fog dissipating from it.

 _Fuck. Of_ course _it was on a trigger._ “Makoto, we’re gonna need to get these people out of here,” he calls through his comms as the chorus of panicked voices swells all around the room. He looks around but spots no other signs of The Cat’s usual traps being set off.

“Bring in anyone — _anyone_ — who tries to leave without going through the checkpoint and keep your eyes peeled for any more traps,” he orders.

“Folks, please!” Rin gets up and speaks into the microphone again. “ _Please_ don’t panic. Yamazaki-san is fine. It was just a bit of sleeping gas.”

Makoto’s puzzled voice comes through the earpiece, “Wait. Was it just the one on Yamazaki? That’s weird. Is he changing is M.O. again?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Rin confirms. “Listen. Get everyone out of here as quickly as you can. I don’t want to risk having anyone else here in case anything else goes off.”

“Roger.”

He nods as he sees Ryuugazaki quickly approaching the stage, followed by two others. The first is a shorter blond-haired man he’s seen around but hasn’t met, and the other, taller than Ryuugazaki and pink-haired, whom Rin recognizes as Sousuke’s childhood friend and personal assistant, Shigino Kisumi. All three have worried looks on their faces

Kisumi leans down and checks on Sousuke first with the basics, then again with a diagnostic tool designed by none other than YamaTech. Rin watches as everyone’s shoulders and faces relax.

Kisumi turns to Rin. “Looks like you’re right, Keishi-sōkan,” he says. “He’ll be fine. But he’s gonna be out for a couple of hours.” Looking back down at his incapacitated friend, he adds, “He is going to _hate_ that hangover.”

Ryuugazaki, the head of YamaTech’s Research and Development, smiles and nods as he looks from Kisumi to Rin. “We can get him out of here. Would it be alright for us to take him, Matsuoka-keishi-sōkan?”

Rin nods his assent. “I’ll let my guys know you’re cleared. Get him taken care of. Where’s Haru?”

“Mikoshiba-junsa-buchō cleared us with Tachibana-keibu. They should be on their way down to the car. Don’t worry. We’ll take care of them. You get The Cat.”

“Right.”

Rin turns his attention back to the crowd streaming out. They’re rather calm. _Well, it isn’t like this is their first rodeo,_ Rin tells himself, shaking his head.

“Makoto. Call him in.”

 

* * *

 

Karasu Tengu crouches on his perch just above the observation deck of the Tokei City Government Building. It’s become a favored spot for him over the years, with the structure being the one of the tallest in the city. High enough for him to be inconspicuous. Dark enough to blend into the shadows. And it really doesn’t hurt that he can grab comms from just about everywhere up here.

He turns off the night vision on his lenses and and takes in the view for a few moments. The city is beautiful at night, more so now that it doesn’t have as much crime as it used to. Still, there are outliers. Kuroneko, for one. Good guy criminal. Karasu's got a pretty good idea of where to start looking for him but despite his shenanigans at the gala, there is no real urgency to bag The Cat.

“Sorry, Superintendent General,” Karasu mutters.

“He can’t hear you, you know,” a disembodied voice speaks into his ear.

“Smartass,” Karasu replies, expression remaining neutral. “I swear, I don’t know why I keep you around, Kisumi.”

“Me?” Kisumi snaps back, his saccharine smile comes through despite his “outraged” response. “I’m not the one hanging out on top of a skyscraper in the middle of a winter night covered in leather. Really, Sousuke. I should be wondering why _I’m_ still hanging around.”

Karasu — Sousuke — lets a smile cross his face. “Touché,” he answers.

“How’s Haru?” Sousuke asks. He hasn’t seen his husband since he got gassed at the gala.

“He’s good. Rei and Nagisa are taking care of him,” Kisumi replies and it is enough.

“Good.”

“You ready to chase that cat then?”

“What d’you got?” Sousuke asks. In response the HUD in his lenses light up, a small red dot flashing in the corner.

“I managed to get trackers on each of the paintings during the final checks,” Kisumi briefs him. “He’s moving. Looks like he’s headed to...Yoshiwara District.”

“Got it.” Sousuke raises an eyebrow under the cowl he wears. _So that’s how it’s gonna be, is it?_

He jumps off the building.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke soars over city traffic, past high-rise buildings, unnoticed. There’s something so freeing about flying — over mountains or cities, it doesn’t matter. Even as he pursued the criminal element, he was more inclined to do so with only his wingsuit rather than a car, motorcycle, or helicopter.

Besides, with all the flashing lights, he’s practically invisible to the naked eye.

“Neko’s headed towards Kamino,” Kisumi tells him. “He’s not far from—,”

“I know,” Sousuke replies, more curtly than he’d intended. He flicks a finger and the small jets powering his suit thrust him forward, faster, closer to his prey.

 

* * *

 

“Going silent.”

Sousuke lands near the top of a tall warehouse, long since converted into a series of lofts. He hoists himself up the rest of the way onto the building’s rooftop and turns on his thermals.

He walks forward carefully, though he sees no sign of Kuroneko. The signal is coming from the next building but Neko could have just stashed the painting as bait. _He may well be on his way back up here now._ No sooner than he thinks this does he hear a whooshing sound.

Sousuke jumps to his left, rolling behind a roof vent for cover.

“Ah, damn,” a voice curses from somewhere to his right. It’s close but nothing’s showing up on his HUD. He turns off the thermals and catches sight of a slim figure clad head-to-toe in a tight, black leather suit only a few meters away sauntering towards him.  “You’re too fast for me, Little Birdie,” he croons, devilish smile playing across his lips.

“Neko,” Sousuke growls. “New suit?”

“Hey, handsome,” Kuroneko greets, stepping close, leaving barely any breathing room. “Yes, it is! Thanks for noticing! Had a friend help me.”

Under his cowl, Sousuke furrows his brows.

“Looking for something?” Kuroneko asks innocently, tracing circles on Sousuke’s chest with the back of his “nail.”

“Where’s the painting?” It’s always been hard to ignore him, especially this close. Even when they first met.

Kuroneko pulls his hand back and adjusts the goggles on his face. “I don’t know why you’re asking. You already know where it is or you wouldn’t be here,” he replies, tilting his head to the side.

Sousuke stares down at him and waits. There’s always something else.

“But I don’t want you to have it back just yet,” Kuroneko lifts his chin up to Sousuke and pauses. He gets up on the balls of his feet, pressing against Sousuke and moans in his ear, “I want you to work for it.”

Sousuke forces himself to remain stock-still. Forget breathing across his ear; Kuroneko’s voice is enough to make him stop breathing and his heart start jumping.

Sousuke forces a puff of air through his nose. “Is that so?” he says, hoping his voice hasn’t betrayed him. He turns his head to Kuroneko, following him as he comes back down onto his heels and steps back. “Fine thing for thief to— agh!”

A sharp pain shoots from his side as Kuroneko catches him off-guard with a punch. Sousuke curses internally as he stumbles. He tries to get his bearings but once again, The Cat pounces, sweeping his leg across Sousuke’s back, sending him staggering farther forward.

Rather than fight the fall, Sousuke lets the momentum take him down, rolling into it and tumbling forward. It gives him enough distance to get up and get in a defensive stance.

Kuroneko is at the ready, shaking his head and obviously amused. He tsks at Sousuke. “I didn’t expect that to be so easy. You’re losing your touch, Karasu.”

 _Fuck._ Sousuke takes a breath to calm himself but he’s finding it difficult to slow the pounding in his chest. Kuroneko is moving towards him again. He can’t let himself get so distracted or he’s going to get hurt.

Sousuke steps to the side and starts circling Kuroneko. “Is this how I’m supposed to work for the painting?” he asks. “Play ‘Fight Club?’” Kuroneko only grins in response.

Sousuke makes the first move, stepping into a side punch. As planned, Kuroneko dodges, right into Sousuke’s other arm. Sousuke pivots his back hip forward and steps in, grabbing Kuroneko’s waist and tackling him onto the ground.

Luckily for Sousuke, the impact is enough to stun Kuroneko temporarily, allowing him to place his legs on either side of Kuroneko’s and pin him down. Unluckily for Sousuke, Kuroneko recovers quickly and is squirmy. As soon as Sousuke tries to reach for his arms, Kuroneko takes advantage of the temporary reprieve and slides down. He bends his knees, plants his feet on the ground, and pushes his hips up. A twist to the side and he frees himself of Sousuke.

Kuroneko draws his legs back once again and quickly flips himself from his back into a standing position while Sousuke gets up. Sousuke wastes no time and rushes toward Kuroneko, readying another punch.

He is met with a swift, hard kick to the chest.

The blow sends him reeling back before he finally falls to one knee as he tries to catch his breath.

“Aw, are we done already, Birdie?” Kuroneko teases. “I kind of want to play some more.”

“You should...just...come quietly,” Karasu coughs out. He holds himself steady with a hand on the ground.

“I don’t think you’re really in a position to make these kinds of demands, Birdie,” Kuroneko replies, slinking toward Sousuke. He stands in front of his incapacitated pursuer and reaches down, curling in the sharp ends of his clawed gloves, and brushes his knuckles along Sousuke’s cheek and jaw. “Besides,” he continues sweetly, his voice low. “Are you sure that’s what you _really_ want?” His lips curl into a small, playful smile. Sousuke says nothing, simply staring at his adversary through his lenses. His chest is still heaving, waiting for his breathing to normalize.

“I thought so,” Kuroneko says after a few moments. He takes his hand back from under Sousuke’s chin and turns to walk toward the far edge of the roof.

“It’s cold out here. We should take this inside,” Kuroneko calls behind him. He steps onto the ledge, facing the building across the street, and crouches down. “Come on, Karasu,” he says as he pulls a gadget from his hip and points it across the street. A loud pop echoes.

Sousuke gets on his feet and rushes forward just as Kuroneko jumps off the ledge. Sousuke doesn’t hesitate and dives down right after him.

Kuroneko swings forward to the building across the street. Sousuke steers himself to where Kuroneko is headed. His trajectory will take him directly into Haru’s studio.

Kuroneko points a hand at the large window looming ahead and a claw shoots from his glove. The glass shatters a mere second before he zips in and releases his grip on the cord.  He lands feet first but tumbles forward before settling on a low crouch.

Sousuke flies in right behind him, extending his arms as soon as he crosses the threshold and tackles Kuroneko to the ground as soon as he gets up. They roll across the hardwood floor together before the legs of a large wooden table stops their momentum.

“Ah, fuck,” Sousuke mutters as his shoulder hits the table and they bounce lightly. The tackle hadn’t worked so well, Kuroneko ending up on top of him instead, their lips mere centimeters apart.

“Mmm, this is more like it,” Kuroneko breathes against his lips. Their bodies are pressed together and both are still breathing heavily from their short chase and subsequent tumble across the room.

Kuroneko recovers first and moves to prop himself up with his hands on the floor. As he shifts his weight, his hips rub against Sousuke’s. Sousuke twitches, involuntarily gasping at the sudden jolt. The realization makes Kuroneko’s lips stretch into a mischievous smile.

“Oh. Oh, my dear little Birdie,” he purrs. “It looks like _I’ve_ caught _you._ ”

 

* * *

Sousuke is _intoxicated._

It never used to be like this.

Fighting never used to get him worked up. Not like this.

Not until Kuroneko.

Kuroneko presses his hips down, grinding his cock against Sousuke’s. Even with their suits on, there was no way to hide their mutual arousal. So they didn’t.

“Koneko,” Sousuke pants out. “Kitten, I…,” Kuroneko slips two bared fingers into Sousuke’s mouth and Sousuke greedily sucks on them, pulling moans from Kuroneko’s throat.

Kuroneko had used Sousuke’s own handcuffs on him earlier, restraining him, teasing him. Finally getting him to beg — _beg_ — to be released.

_“Promise me you’ll behave, Karasu, and I’ll let you go. Tell me you’ll be good, my little raven.”_

_“I’ll...I’ll be...good, K-koneko,”_ Sousuke had replied. _“I’ll be good…please...,”_

Kuroneko had run his gloved fingers down Sousuke’s torso, the claws easily tearing his suit open and exposing the hard, dripping cock underneath. He’d cut through the subvocal mic at his throat. Sousuke has no means to call back to Kisumi right now. He doesn’t care. Together they’d ripped the whole suit off, leaving only his cowl and pieces on his arms and legs.

Neko had torn open his own suit and Sousuke ripped it open far enough to free his cock while Kuroneko took off his gloves. Then they’d torn the rest of the suit off. Now those fingers are in his mouth while Kuroneko bends down and closes his lips around Sousuke’s nipple and sucks while his free hand plays with the other.

“Mm... _fuck,_ ” Sousuke gasps.

Sousuke has no idea how long they’ve been going. All he knows now is the heat of Neko’s lips and tongue and fingers on his skin and he wants more.

“More…,” Sousuke moans. “Please, more…,” He bucks his hips up, rubbing the wet tip of his dick against Kuroneko’s chest.

“Roll over,” Kuroneko murmurs against his stomach, pulling his fingers from Sousuke’s mouth. Sousuke does so with no hesitation.

Sousuke feels Kuroneko’s tongue run languidly down his spine, lingering at his tailbone with licks and small kisses. Hands wander across his skin, squeezing his ass, traveling to his thighs. Kuroneko leans back and taps on the back of Sousuke’s thigh and Sousuke scoots up and props himself onto his knees, laying his head on his forearms.

“ _Fuck!_ ” The press of Kuroneko’s tongue flat against him, lapping him up, sets his every nerve ending on fire. Sousuke curls his hands into fists, having nothing else to grab on to. When Kuroneko’s tongue pushes in and stretches him, it takes everything Sousuke has left to keep himself from reaching down and grabbing his aching cock.

“Ha...Kitten…,” Sousuke groans. “Oh, god, please…,” He presses backward for more.

“That’s right,” Kuroneko breathes, shuffling around behind Sousuke. “I’m your little kitten…,” Sousuke whines at the loss of Kuroneko’s tongue inside him until it’s quickly replaced by a long, slender finger, then two. Kuroneko’s fingers move in and out, twisting inside him, stretching his walls. He grazes over Sousuke’s prostate, causing him to jerk his hips and gasp, but he holds back, careful save some for later.

“Do you want more?” Kuroneko pants. Sousuke nods, already having trouble forming words. “T-tell me, Karasu.”

“Give me more!” Sousuke grits out. “Please…, K-kon…eko...”

Sousuke groans loudly and arches his back when Kuroneko slips a third finger in and fills him, stretching him further.

In another few minutes, Sousuke is begging once more. “I’m ready. Koneko...please…,”

“Ready for what, Karasu?” Kuroneko asks.

“You—. Your cock...N-neko,” Sousuke stutters. “Ahh...Fuck. Fuck me...please fuck...me…”

Sousuke whines, feeling so suddenly empty when Kuroneko pulls his fingers from inside him. He glances back and watches Kuroneko slip a condom on and squeeze out some lube from a small bottle, spreading it all over his cock. Sousuke swallows.

“God, yes...I want you so much,” he sighs.

Sousuke’s cock twitches when he feels Kuroneko line himself against his hole. A whimper falls from his lips when Kuroneko enters him and slowly sinks his length inside. There’s only a slight burn to the extra stretch and even that bit of pain feels warm and good.

“Ahhh, fuuuck,” Kuroneko sighs as he pushes himself down to the root. His fingers curl and dig into Sousuke’s hips as he settles in and waits to move.

“Do it,” Sousuke says, his voice a low growl. He barely waits for Kuroneko to move before he starts rolling his own hips forward and back.

“Fuck. _Fuck,_ ” Kuroneko grunts as he snaps his hips forward and takes control back from Sousuke. “Shhh...shh...it’s okay. I got you,” he murmurs, wrapping a slick hand around Sousuke’s cock and stroking to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Kuroneko works himself into Sousuke, slowly at first, but quickly getting faster, largely at Sousuke’s breathless requests. Sousuke bucks backwards, meeting every thrust as Kuroneko drives relentlessly into him.

Kuroneko bends over him, murmuring reassuringly. “You’re _so_ good. _So_...tight. My little Karasu…”

“Ah, fuck! Y-yeah…fuck me!” Sousuke is practically sobbing as Kuroneko buries himself into him, his voice fading away with each utterance.  “Don't stop. Please," he whispers, begging. "Don't...I’m so close…”

“Mmm...fuck, yes…,” Kuroneko growls. “Yeah...C-come for me…” Sousuke feels Kuroneko's nails digging into him. The pain is such exquisite pleasure.

It might as well have been an order. Sousuke yells as hot ribbons of cum spurt out of him, splattering all over his torso, Kuroneko’s hand, and the floor beneath him.  Kuroneko follows him over the edge several strokes later, burying his cock inside Sousuke one more time with a sharp yell of his own.

 

* * *

 

It's almost morning by the time Sousuke makes it home. He pokes his head into the bathroom to find Haru in the tub.

“Sorry I took so long,” he apologizes, walking in. He’s in his tux, though a bit disheveled, his bowtie hanging undone around his neck. “You been back long?” he asks, bending down to plant a kiss on the top of Haru’s head.

Haru answers him with a noncommittal shrug. “It’s okay. I know you had to deal with the police,” he replies. “And no, I haven’t been back long. Water’s still hot if you want to join me.”

“God, yes,” Sousuke says, taking off the tux and discarding it on the floor by the door.

He washes himself off under the shower quickly. Haru scoots forward when he’s done and lets Sousuke slip in behind him. Haru leans back into Sousuke and they sit wordlessly for several minutes, just enjoying the water and each others’ company.

Sousuke breaks the silence.

“No one would ever believe how different you are when no one’s around.”

“I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about,” Haru replies innocently. He squeezes his hands together to make little fountains in the water.

“Ah, well, it’s nothing,” Sousuke plays along. “Forget I said anything.”

Sousuke sits back and contents himself with pouring water over Haru’s back.

"Kisumi told me the theft was on the 11 o' clock news," Haru says.

"Figures. Did he record it?" Sousuke asks.

Haru shrugs. "But we should be able to catch it in the morning." He turns his head to the door. "That suit's gonna get ruined."

Sousuke follows his gaze and smiles. He leans forward and wraps his arms around Haru, kissing along his shoulders. "It's okay. I can get a better one."

They let the quiet settle once again. Haru gets back to his water fountains.

“A little birdie told me that the studio needs a new window,” Haru says.

“Oh, yeah?” Sousuke responds. “That should be pretty easy to take care of.”

Haru nods.

“What happened with the window?” Sousuke asks. He sticks a loose fist in the water just in front of Haru and squeezes out his own little fountains.

“Cat.”

Sousuke bites down hard on his bottom lip. He is _not_ going be the one to break down.

“So how was your talk with Rin?” Haru asks.

“Oh, it was fine. He said Karasu didn’t catch Kuroneko. Again,” Sousuke pauses. “I told him we’d take the fake if and when The Cat sends back the original.”

Haru nods in understanding and takes to swirling the water with his finger. After a minute he leans back onto Sousuke, who wraps his arms around him.

“You think Rin suspects anything?” Haru murmurs.

It’s Sousuke’s turn to play innocent. “About what?”

Haru leans his head on Sousuke’s arm. Sousuke feels his jaw move as he smiles. “Nothing. Forget I said anything.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Haru and Sou have sex after a fight - angry, passive aggressive, distracting, make-up, it's up to you :')
> 
> Well, you know me and my desires to turn prompts on their heads. I hope you like it. You know how I procrastinate.
> 
> Just as Gotham is an alternate name for New York City, so are the names of the places I've used here. Tokei is an old name for Tokyo. Kamino is based on [Tokyo's Ueno district.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ueno) The Tokei City Government building is based on [the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building,](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tokyo_Metropolitan_Government_Building) which, in itself, looks like it belongs in Gotham. My favorite, though, is the Sakura Garden, which is based on the [Winter Garden at the Harold Washington Library Center](http://www.chipublib.org/private-event-rentals/) at the Chicago Public Library.
> 
>  
> 
> History is neat. Wikipedia is awesome. The internet is awesome. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Talk Batman to me.](http://idontevenswim.tumblr.com)


End file.
